Brotherly Love
by Bri Noel
Summary: lol, It's uh.... gay incest?


As I felt his warm lips on the nape of my neck I wondered how we got here, how he and I came to this place to be together

_As I felt his warm lips on the nape of my neck, I wondered how we got here, how he and I came to this place to be together. But did I care? I was with his right? It was just me and him, alone together. But what would Kagome think? Kikyo? No they don't matter, not now, all that matters is him and the feeling his gives me. But what about Sango, Shippo, Miroku? Heh, Miroku would probably like this, he'd like to watch. But I shouldn't care what they will think, they don't matter, only he matters._

Inuyasha ran his fingers threw Sesshomaru's long hair, not a single snag or knot was in the long silver mane of his brother's. The older brother sighed softly and leaned his cheek on the younger's chest.

"Inu?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru's eye brows came together as he frowned. "Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Sorry brother."

Again Sesshomaru sighed, he pushed himself up and moved so that he was now laying fully atop his younger brother. His face was only a few inches from Inyasha's and from here; he could see his younger brother's flushed face. Sesshomaru lifted a clawed hand and very softly, he traced the out lines of his brother's lips.

"Inu," he said again.

"Hm?' Inuyasha replied through a closed mouth.

"Why are we doing this? Just a few hours ago I hated you, now we're like this, and I love you."

Inuyasha recalled the past few hours, it had started with what they thought was the death of Naraku, but proved to not be. Still Naraku lived, it seemed like he'd never die.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied softly. He turned his face away from his brothers and looked down and the wooden floor underneath him. He remembered how Kagome's lips felt against his own but then tossed away that thought; it was nothing like how his brother kissed him.

"Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"Inu, do you love me? Now like this, do you love me?"

Inuyasha turned his head back up to face his brother and lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Love you? I….I don't know."

Sesshomaru sighed and lowered his eyes to Inuyasha's neck, were his mouth soon followed them.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt the slight prick of Sesshomaru's fangs on his throat. The little kisses left behind cause his body to twitch and squirm under his brother's body.

"Sesshy," he sighed as the kisses grew harder and left small hickies along Inuyasha's skin.

"I said, don't call me that,' Sesshomaru growled as he bit into Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha gasped louder, his claws digging now into Sesshomaru's back.

"So you really like this? But you don't know if you love me?"

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered as he tried to calm his breathing. "I…I, don't know, I might, I…"

Sesshomaru licked at the now bleeding wound he had caused on his younger brother. It tasted sweet to him, the hanyou's blood. Again, he began his kisses, now moving along Inuyasha's shoulder and down to his color bone.

"Sessh…Sessh, please stop I can't think." Iuyasha's breathe came out heavier as Sesshomaru's fangs nicked the skin just above his haori collar.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha's dazed face and suddenly he felt a slight bit guilty. "I'm sorry Inu," he purred as he moved back up to Inuyasha's face. "I, I just want you to know how I feel about you now."

"And how do you feel now, for me Sesshy?"

"Heh," Sesshomaru shook his head and leaned forward slightly. Softly Sesshomaru ran his lips along Inuyasha's jaw line. "I, I love you Inu." Moving up more, Sesshomaru's lips landed on Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha gasped into his brother's mouth. "Sesshy," he mumbled as Sesshomaru pulled away for a brief second.

"Inu," Sesshomaru pushed forward, forcing his mouth against Inuyasha's. A wondering hand of Sesshomaru's found it's way down Inuyasha's hakama and around his man hood.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped as he tired to push himself away from his brother.

"What?"

"What? What do you think your doing?"

Sesshomaru laughed and lifted the other hand to cradle Inuyasha's face in his palm. "Come now, let me show you how I feel." Sesshomaru leaned forward and locked his lips with his hanyou brother making Inuyasha gasp.


End file.
